


Сиквел к Вбоквелу Scandia  к "Новому году" от Mariata

by ekemen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekemen/pseuds/ekemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оригинал - тут: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3151931</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сиквел к Вбоквелу Scandia  к "Новому году" от Mariata

Когда Кили вылез из душа, уже стемнело. Чарли – все еще колупался с машиной, либо отсиживался у себя. Пощелкал каналами - скука смертная, ни слова не понять. Лениво оделся – в бар, что ли? Спать категорически не хотелось.   
В интерьер бара, казалось, попробовали впихнуть все, что можно из глянцевых журналов по дизайну. Уж Кили-то не считал себя эстетом, а и то поморщился. Латиносы.  
Понятно, народ не ломится – пара на диване, рыжеватый европеоид гладит айфончик с краю стойки.  
Вот перуанским Гиннесом лучше не рисковать, а джин с тоником, чтоб не нажравшись, повеселится – самое оно. В этом жутком неоне народная музыка стояла таким же колом, как темное пиво. Кили отпивал из стакана, набирая и стирая смс для Фили, наблюдал за вымученной улыбкой парнишки-бармена, вкалывающего здесь же еще и на ресепшене – он вчера отдавал ему ключ-карточку.  
То Чарли тут как тут, то, вдруг - словно волки его съели.  
Что-то подкатилось к нему по стойке и, ударившись об руку, упало и зазвенело. Толстое обручальное кольцо, Кили таких и не видел – чуть не сантиметр шириной, из красноватого золота. Вот он, телефонный гипноз в действии – минуту назад там никого не было - сидящий сбоку посетитель протянул к нему ладонью вверх руку, навалившись всем телом на стойку. Какой-то белозубый индейский метис, ослепительно красивый на фоне пугающего местного контингента.   
\- Lo siento.  
Да что ж за напасть сегодня! – но спинной мозг вырвал победу в спринте и Кили, сунув телефон в задний карман, развернул ту самую улыбку из арсенала, уже изрядно сегодня помятую. Вложил кольцо в раскрытые смуглые пальцы, задержавшись на пару секунд. В конце концов, просто приятно. Метис придвинулся вплотную:  
\- Я Целестино, вместо Фернана. Искал тебя в номере,- английский старательный, но паиньку парень не напоминал вовсе. - Товар здесь.  
Улыбка сразу исчезла. В живот как ледяных кирпичей подложили. Надо было мобилу из рук не выпускать. Где Чарли черти носят?!  
\- Допивай, торопимся.  
\- Мне никто не звонил, - упрямо вскинулся Кили.  
Целестино улыбнулся еще шире, коротко глянув в сторону бармена, нагнулся к самому уху, прошептал, притягивая за локоть:   
\- Тихо вставай, пойдем со мной.  
И сбоку, там, где сердце, между ребер Кили уперлось острие. Нож.  
Казалось он , слегка придерживает подвыпившего приятеля за плечи одной рукой, под локоть – другой. Хватка у Целестино была как у бультерьера. Быстро пересекли холл, ввалились одновременно в лифт, парень что-то громко говорил ему по-испански, посмеиваясь, глаза резво обшаривали окрестности. Кили хотелось громко закричать прямо здесь. Мысль какая-то хаотически металась в башке, не давая сосредоточится. Судя по всему, она была сильно нетрезва.  
Двери лифта сомкнулись, Кили открыл было рот, но, почувствовав более настойчивый упор кончика ножа, передумал. Камеры! – вдруг дошло до него. Широкая улыбка на смуглом лице сверкала из зеркал со всех трех сторон.  
Этаж седьмой, и номер – не его. Понятно, что парень пришел с пустыми руками. «Ну, а расстраивался, что не влипал по-серьезному» - единственное связное успел подумать Кили, входя в чужую комнату, и получил удар рукояткой ножа по затылку. Телефон выскальзывал из заднего кармана джинсов налету.   
Лежит он на мягком, локти нещадно стянуты за спиной – даже дышать больно. Приводит в чувство лучше любого нашатыря. На кровати. И полностью раздет это вселяет тихую надежду - вдруг все обойдется по-привычному, тем более, что Целестино, сидящий в ногах на краю кровати, тоже лишь в трусах.  
\- Очнулся. Хорошо, у нас мало времени, - копается на журнальном столике с зеркальной поверхностью, тон деловой и появился акцент. Распотрошенный мобильник рядом с огромным, килограмма на два, пакетом кокса, тоже вскрытым. Паспорт. Точными движениями ножа метис делит белую гору на части и ссыпает в пакетики размером со спичечный коробок. Кили осторожно перевернулся на бок. – Даже рот не открывай. Слушай. Оба твои дружка из полиции сейчас с Фернаном.   
Челюсть у Кили отвисла и не осталась незамеченной, Целестино ухмыльнулся:  
\- Не знал, что их двое? Ну зачем, конечно. Нечего было сразу же ломится к тебе в номер с жучками. С копами связываться никому не светит, самое умное – забыть про тебя . Но подружайка твоя попалась, сам вляпался, приятели наворотили без меры. Чтоб совсем в накладе не остаться, свозишь нам партию через Нью-Йорк. Полиция американская, никто тебя не потревожит. Рейс через три часа.  
Волосы у Кили встали дыбом по всему телу.  
\- Не рассчитывай, они не скоро всполошаться – мало ли – связь плохая. Если все аккуратно сделать, глядишь, и ребята твои останутся в живых, - Целестино сел вполоборота, дофасовывая наркотик. - Знаешь, почему мы работаем с блядями? Помимо прочих достоинств типа алчности и беспринципности, в вас очень много помещается. Как думаешь, смогу я засунуть в тебя хотя бы килограмм?  
Тут уж Кили длинно, с чувством, выматерился.   
-У кокаина две приятные особенности, отметь – он отлично обезболивает, а вот это, - метис ткнул в маленький пакетик пальцем. – Если порвется, убьет тебя минут за пять. А подумают, что ты просто потерял сознание.   
И все улыбался, словно действительно шутки шутил. Перегнул Кили через край кровати, в пригоршню набрал белой пудры и засунул вместе с двумя пальцами в очень чувствительное после сегодняшних выступлений отверстие, грубо покрутил, размазывая по стенкам. Кили шипел сквозь зубы и брыкался.  
-Удачно потрахался. Нет, я серьезно, это здорово поможет. Сигнал у твоего брюллика отменный – со спутника ловит, - взял за волосы, приподнял голову. – Потерпи, сейчас отключишься. На вот оближи пока, я ж и глотать тебя заставлю.  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста.  
\- Сам-то веришь? Или торкнуло уже? - пальцы залезли в рот, Кили ощутил кокаиновую горечь на языке и в горле.  
Что было потом милосердно, под кайфом, помнил плохо. Но чувствовал – это уже не игра.  
Он не воспринимал серьезно ни секс за деньги, ни барыжение дурью, ни даже работу на полицию, всегда был уверен, что сможет все остановить, или кто-то другой остановится у черты. А вот эти сильные руки уверенно, через бессвязные мольбы, рвоту, слюни, слезы с соплями, кровь из перерастянутого зада, привели к реальности, сосредоточенно набивая пакетиками его тело, как чемодан.  
Целестино затолкал его в ванну, сполоснул из душа, деловито вымылся сам, придерживая полуживого. Живот тянуло изнутри от принятого груза и сопровождавших его потоков воды. Задница ныла - ни шагу сделать, наверное, не удастся.   
\- Одежду точно бы усвинячили. А в Нью-Йорке с собачками ходят, нюхают. Полтора килограмма! - глаза горели от восторга. Тело у него поджарое, все изукрашено широкими геометрическими татуировками, от сокращения мышц они двигались, завораживая одурманенные мозги.  
Внимательно одевая, словно посылку упаковывал, Целестино продолжал:  
\- Слушай пристальней: никаких попыток с кем-либо связаться. План такой – летишь в Нью-Йорк, тебя встречают, везут в Торонто, там достают полтора – ровно – килограмма кокса, и тут же, в Лиме, два легавых приятеля садятся в самолет, чтоб счастливо приземлится в Канаде через 8 часов. Если ты недостаточно этим мотивирован, то в твоем дорогом украшении маленькая, но довольно мощная батарейка и электромагнит. А в пакетике, который в желудке – лезвие от скальпеля. Ооочень острое. Только я не помню, в каком. Два приятеля, лезвие, полтора килограмма, Нью-Йорк. Не дергайся и помалкивай.  
Пока выпихивал за дверь:  
\- Кончай рыдать, скоро отпустит.  
Перед подъездом отеля, в ночи, почудился сегодняшний клиент, едва заметно кивнувший головой – но то ли ему, то ли Целестино сбоку.  
По дороге Кили грезилось, что смотрит он вверх из узкой ямы с черными стенами, а с краев глядят на него Чарли, Торин, мама, Марсела, Фернан, Бофур и Фили.  
Ощущение это только усилилось, стоило обернуться у выхода на посадку, где за стеклом паспортного контроля приветливо махал ему вдогонку красавец Целестино.


End file.
